Happy New Year
by lulu62149
Summary: Depuis six ans Quinn a choisi la campagne anglaise comme refuge, depuis six ans elle est seule, mais une soirée dans un karaoké londonien et la nouvelle année peuvent tout changer.


La recherche du calme avait été sa première motivation lorsqu'elle avait décidé de quitter le continent américain pour rejoindre l'Angleterre. Après être sortie diplômée en lettres de Yale où elle avait connu les fêtes estudiantines les plus bruyantes et alcoolisées de sa vie, elle rêvait d'une petite maison tranquille dans un coin retirée à la campagne. Ce petit coin de Paradis elle l'avait trouvé il y a trois ans maintenant. La maison n'était pas si petite que cela puisqu'auparavant elle abritait une petite exploitation agricole mais l'environnement respirait la quiétude et la douceur. Un paysage verdoyant et vallonné s'étendait à perte de vue, le seul accès venait d'une petite route sinueuse et très peu fréquentée et –comble du bonheur- les seuls êtres humains avec qui elle partageait ces privilèges étaient un couple de retraités qui passaient leur temps à jardiner, à tricoter ou lire le journal. Pas de musique intempestive, pas de dispute, pas d'inquiétude. Juste de la sérénité.

Quinn soupira, certes l'écrin dans lequel elle évoluait était splendide -surtout dans cette période automnale quand les arbres arboraient leurs couleurs d'or et de cuivre, et que les feuilles virevoltaient doucement dans les airs - cependant le peu d'actions commençait à avoir raison de son imagination. Qu'était un auteur sans inspiration ? Où la trouver quand nos seuls compagnons sont les chats et les poules du voisin ? Elle se surprenait régulièrement maintenant à penser que le bruit lui manquait. Le bruit du monde comme les pas qui se pressent dans les rues de la ville, le ronronnement des voitures, les rires des gens, leurs cris, leurs musiques, leurs fêtes. Depuis combien de temps n'était-elle pas allée dans un bar ? Ses rares sorties avaient comme but les courses au supermarché et encore le plus souvent c'était Mandy la fille de Joëlle et Dan -ses voisins- qui s'en chargeait. Puisqu'elle venait pour ses parents, quelques achats supplémentaires ne la dérangeaient pas. Un ange.

Un coup d'œil par la fenêtre lui apprit qu'une légère brume s'installait. Deuxième soupir. Cela rendait tout encore plus léthargique. Elle s'étira puis se dirigea vers son bureau. De toute évidence elle ne parviendrait pas à écrire ce nouveau chapitre. Les foudres de Wesley, pour qui elle n'avançait pas assez vite la fatiguèrent d'avance. Wesley, éditeur exigeant et lunatique mais pour l'instant elle devait s'en contenter. Un jour sa réputation qu'elle était en train de construire l'aiderait et elle trouverait mieux.

Elle fixa de nouveau l'extérieur puis son regard se posa sur son ordinateur. Prise d'une soudaine envie, elle se connecta à internet –elle se souvint dans un sourire la bataille qu'elle avait dû mener pour amener une connexion ici- et acheta un billet aller-retour pour Londres. Elle en avait besoin, après une si longue retraite elle se devait de revivre et de se bousculer un peu. La capitale était parfaite.

Une semaine plus tard presque jour pour jour, elle s'affairait à boucler sa valise. Le départ était proche, et la tension montait petit à petit. Elle quittait le silence pour rencontrer à nouveau le bruit qu'elle avait fui. Elle secoua la tête et se dirigea vers sa voiture. Une fois le bagage rangé dans le coffre, elle visita Joëlle pour lui remettre les clés de sa maison.

Le trajet dura une petite heure, elle chantait à tue-tête. Cela lui avait tellement manqué ! L'excitation prenait le pas sur l'appréhension et déjà l'aéroport se profilait. Un poids s'envolait. Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'était pas heureuse mais depuis quelque mois la solitude qu'elle avait choisie lui pesait. Si ses anciens camarades la voyaient maintenant ! Quinn Fabray, la fille la plus populaire -que ce soit au lycée ou à l'université-, reine de toutes les soirées, vivait recluse tel un ermite.

La voix de l'hôtesse de l'air s'éleva, dans quelques minutes l'avion se poserait à Heathrow. Quinn vérifia une dernière fois l'adresse de son hôtel puis attacha sa ceinture. La descente fut rapide et bientôt le Boeing roulait sur le tarmac.

L'aéroport était immense, une vraie usine, si bien que Quinn, une fois sa valise récupérée, se perdit trois fois juste pour trouver la sortie. Enfin à l'air libre elle respira un grand coup, chassant l'anxiété qui la guettait. Pourquoi avait-elle eu peur de la ville ? Elle ne savait pas, elle s'en était juste rendu compte un matin. Ces visages inconnus lui tordait le ventre, le rythme effréné l'effrayait, son être avait besoin de changement, d'un endroit où elle pourrait être elle. Peut-être l'angoisse était un avertissement. Pars Quinn, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, ne devient pas un pantin comme Frannie. Fuis Quinn. Elle s'était écouté et avait quitté New Haven dés qu'elle avait pu.

Elle héla un taxi et lui indiqua distraitement « 4 Stanhope Place, W22HB, Parkwood Hotel ». Le nez collé à la vitre, elle observait la ville grouillante de monde. Les gens se pressaient, se bousculaient, mais ils se souriaient aussi, se saluaient et discutaient. Elle se cala un peu plus contre son siège, ses pensées tourbillonnaient, la joie se mêlait à la crainte et elle devait se concentrer sur sa respiration pour contrôler sa gorge nouée et son envie de pleurer. Elle ne comprenait, elle se sentait si bien chez elle, elle se sentait si elle-même. Alors pourquoi maintenant avait-elle l'impression d'avoir gâché trois ans de sa vie ? Il lui semblait avoir pris un retard qu'elle ne pourrait jamais rattraper.

« Nous sommes arrivés Mademoiselle. Cela fera vingt-cinq livres, s'il vous plait.

-Merci, tenez et gardez la monnaie »

Elle n'attendit pas qu'il réponde et s'engouffra le plus vite possible dans le bâtiment. La réceptionniste lui indiqua sa chambre et interpella un groom qui se chargea de sa valise. Après lui avoir laissé un pourboire, Quinn fut enfin seule.

La chambre était assez spacieuse, le lit deux places semblait confortable, le mini-bar était rempli. « En cas de malaise, j'aurais de quoi oublier » murmura Quinn amèrement. Un coup d'œil à l'horloge lui indiqua qu'il était cinq-heure de l'après midi. Elle avait le temps de faire une petite sieste avant de sortir.

L'ambiance était survoltée, Quinn en était à son troisième verre et commençait tout doucement à se détendre. Elle avait choisi un bar Karaoké. Cela lui rappelait le Glee Club, sa famille comme elle se plaisait à penser à l'époque. Famille qui s'est très vite disloquée après la remise des diplômes. Ses contacts avec Santana et Brittany n'avaient pas cessé tout de suite mais peu à peu cela était devenu plus une obligation qu'un plaisir. Peut être était-ce de sa faute. Entendre Santana se morfondre au sujet de la distance qui la séparait de sa Britt lui rappelait à chaque qu'elle était seule. Personne ne pleurait vraiment pour elle, son absence ne tourmentait aucun chanteur. Elle fit vite disparaître ces sombres pensées en replaçant une mèche de cheveux. Les clients se succédaient au micro, tous plus ou moins ivre quand soudain elle apparu. Quinn eut du mal à la reconnaitre, elle avait beaucoup changé, son style vestimentaire aussi. Elle portait une petite robe noire qui si elle ne tombait pas dans le vulgaire, donnait à imaginer. Elle semblait essayer de se présenter, peine perdue, le brouhaha s'était intensifié à sa vue. Comment les en blâmer ?

Premières notes et le silence se fit. Sa voix n'avait pas changé, toujours profonde et puissante. Rolling in the deep. Une merveille. Accoudée au comptoir, Quinn posa la tête sur une de ses mains et profita. Cela faisait tellement longtemps et elle redécouvrait tout, son timbre, ses mimiques, son sourire. Trop vite, la musique se tut et un tonnerre d'applaudissement combla le vide, une voix perça « C'est du made in Broadway les amis ! ». Prise d'une impulsion, elle se leva et paya pour une chanson. Elle voulait juste montrer qu'elle était là, peut-être qu'elle la reconnaitrait. Cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait pas chanté devant un public mais étrangement le trac ne vint pas, elle retrouvait les marques des compétitions. Monochrome de Yann Tiersen emplit la pièce. Cette chanson lui correspondait parfaitement, un monde qui avait perdu ses couleurs, un rôle à jouer, le silence et l'absence. Discrètement, elle la regarda. Son souhait s'était réalisée, au vu de ses yeux grand ouvert, elle savait qui chantait. Une nouvelle fois les enceintes devinrent muettes et des applaudissements se firent entendre tandis que Quinn se rendait au comptoir. Un bras la retint néanmoins.

« Quinn, ça fait s'y longtemps !

- Six ans je crois oui ».

Le ton était chargé de reproches, elle ne le voulait pas mais n'avait pu s'abstenir. Après tout, elle aussi l'avait oublié.

La personne en face d'elle parut déstabilisée, puis lui souri d'un air peiné. Deux bras l'enlacèrent, « Je suis désolée ».

Cela faisait trois mois maintenant que Rachel Berry était revenue dans sa vie. Elles se parlaient souvent et une complicité était rapidement née entre elles. Rachel travaillait à Broadway depuis qu'elle avait quitté NYADA et son talent se trouvait être de plus en plus reconnu. Elle s'était enthousiasmée quand elle avait appris que son ancienne camarade était devenue écrivain. Elle avait tous acheté tous ses livres parus, les avait lu et les avait commentés. Beaucoup de compliments en étaient ressortis.

Quinn habitait toujours sa campagne, mais l'inspiration était de nouveau là. De ce fait, le livre s'achevait pour le plus grand plaisir de Wesley. La morosité s'en été allée. Les couleurs éclataient de nouveau à ses yeux verts, même si l'or et le cuivre avait laissé la place au blanc. Comme depuis trois ans, le seigneur venait au monde chez Joëlle et Dany. La famille se réunissait et il avait pris pour habitude d'inviter Quinn, n'aimant pas la savoir seule. Rachel n'avait pu se libérer, elle avait eu beau tempêter contre le producteur, la troupe n'arrêterait pas les répétitions pour les fêtes. Dommage était tout ce qu'avait prononcé la blonde à l'entente de la mauvaise nouvelle. Réellement, Quinn était vraiment lasse, elle adorait les Peters mais Noël avec Rachel lui aurait beaucoup plût.

Elle était seule, un thé dans les mains, quand le téléphone sonna.

« Allo Quinnie ?

-Pitié, Rach' pas ce surnom stupide.

-Bonjour à toi aussi, je ne te dérange pas ? J'ai fait attention au décalage horaire, alors normalement je ne te réveille pas. Oh dis-moi que j'ai bien calculé, sinon je suis vraiment désolée, je peux te rappeler plus tard tu sais

-Calme-toi superstar, il est deux heure de l'après midi, c'est une heure tout à fait correcte.

-Dieu merci ! Donc, euh voilà je t'appelais pour savoir si tu étais libre le soir du nouvel an. Je suis sur Londres, voyage organisé par Henri pour renforcer les liens de l'équipe. Depuis l'histoire entre Rick et Miranda, il y a une certaine tension sur scène. Non mais tu te rends compte, Miranda est une fille très sympathique et jolie, la tromper aussi impunément sans remords, c'est horrible. Je lui ai dit d'ailleurs, quel goujat il était, mais il ne m'a pas écouté, penses-tu Rick Newton est mieux que tout le monde, il nous surpasse tous. Il me rend aigrie, heureusement qu'il n'est pas mon compagnon de scène et que nous n'avons que peu de relations dans la pièce. Vraiment, une mauvaise alchimie plombe l'art. En parlant d'alchimie, tu te souviens de Finn ? Oui bien sûr tu dois t'en souvenir, c'est ton premier amour. Il sort avec Sunshine Coràzon, tu sais celle que j'ai envoyée chez les drogués ? Je crois qu'il a un faible pour les petites femmes. Enfin, toi tu n'es pas petite mais tu es magnifique ! Qui pourrait ne pas être attiré par toi ? C'est ce que m'a dit Robin, mais je te le déconseille. C'est un gentil garçon, mais pas toujours très sérieux…

-Le nouvel an est une très bonne idée ! la coupa Quinn, si elle laissa Rachel parler elle en aurait pour des heures. Surtout que le sujet abordé ne lui plaisait pas. Sa vie amoureuse ne concernait qu'elle et si son amie le comprenait la plupart du temps, parfois elle s'emballait un peu trop.

-Désolée, je suis encore partie dans une tirade sans intérêt. Tu me pardonnes ?

-Comme à chaque fois. Quelles sont tes disponibilités pour Londres alors ?

-J'atterris, attend que je vérifie, le vingt-huit dans l'après midi. Mais on a un photo-shoot pour la promo de la comédie en Europe, le vingt-neuf une interview sur la BBC, le trente la soirée de Carry qui promet d'être longue. Je ne sais pas cette femme je ne la sens pas, mais ne pas y aller m'apporterait des problèmes. Donc, en résumé le trente et un, on peut se voir. On va aller admirer le feu d'artifice du nouvel an.

-On ne sera même pas seules alors ? Et ton départ est prévu pour quelle date ?

-Le deux, je sais c'est très court mais c'est mieux que rien non ? Et je te promets je suis à toi toute la soirée, il y aura tellement de monde que personne ne me remarquera. Cela te tente ?

-Eh bien un nouvel an avec ma meilleure amie avec qui je ne pourrais même pas parler à cause d'une musique trop forte, et que je risque de perdre au milieu de milliers de personnes… le rêve.

-Quinn s'il te plait ! Tu ne me perdras pas, je resterais collée comme une sangsue et on trouvera un coin tranquille après le feu d'artifice. Et les jours suivants te seront entièrement consacrés. Pas de Dean, de Miranda, de Stacy ou de Phillip, juste toi et moi, c'est juré !

-Juré craché ?

-Juré craché, si je mens j'irais en enfer !

-Dans ces conditions c'est d'accord.

-Je t'adore Quinn, merci merci merci ! Je dois te laisser Kurt m'appelle. J'ai une interview et il est important que je sois présentable. Souhaite-moi bonne chance !

-Bonne chance, et salue le de ma part !

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il le sait il écoute notre conversation alors qu'elle est privée !

-Je vous laisse régler ça, à bientôt Rach' prends soin de toi

-Toi aussi, j'ai hâte. Je t'embrasse

-De même »

Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres.

Minuit approchait et toujours aucune trace de Rachel. Quinn pestait. Comment retrouver une si petite personne dans un rassemblement pareil ? Elle tenta une nouvelle fois de joindre sa brune, mais à chaque fois elle avait le droit au répondeur. Elle grogna et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Elle remarqua les grands panneaux installés sur plusieurs bâtiments. Ils montraient la foule en train de danser un peu partout dans la ville. Buckingham, High Park, Tower Bridge. Son regard se fixa sur cette dernière image. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux, devant elle, au milieu d'une foule en délire, se tenait une Rachel dépitée fixant quelque chose dans l'eau, la technologie était incroyable. Un homme s'approcha et lui murmura quelques mots. Autre grognement de la part de Quinn, ce soir c'était sa Rachel elle était lasse de la partager. La Rachel de l'écran mima un téléphone et pointa la Tamise. L'homme rit et lui prêtât le sien. Quelques secondes plus tard, la sonnerie de Quinn mis fin à sa contemplation.

« Quinn, Q tu m'entends ? C'est Rachel, J'ai perdu mon portable dans l'eau on m'a bousculé et plouf ! Où es-tu ? Moi je suis à Tower Bridge sur le pont ! Mais vous pourriez faire attention malotru ! » Rachel et son langage pensa la blonde.

« J'arrive Rach ne bouge surtout pas !

-J'essaie, je m'agrippe à la barre ! »

Sans attendre Quinn courut jusqu'au célèbre pont. Elle se pressa, dans à peine dix minutes Big Ben annoncerait la nouvelle année. Elle devait absolument retrouver Rachel. Le découragement la gagnait. Le lieu était noir de monde, se frayer un chemin ressemblait à un combat. Elle prit une inspiration et se lança. Armée de ses coudes elle repoussa la masse, inlassablement. Souvent elle manqua de trébucher, heureusement pour elle, elle trouvait toujours le moyen de se rattraper. Encore quelques mètres elle atteindrait la barre de sécurité, ensuite il suffirait de la suivre pour tomber sur la brune.

Alors qu'elle continuait de marcher tête baissée sous l'effort, un corps l'arrêta et se plaqua au sien. Elle releva les yeux, prête à répliquer quand elle croisa le regard qu'elle attendait. En un instant Rachel se retrouva coincée entre la barrière et le corps de Quinn.

« Je suis contente que tu m'aies retrouvée, hurla la petite dans son oreille. C'est magique tu ne trouve pas ? »

En effet, l'instant était magique, le pont étincelait sous les projecteurs, le ciel avait pris une teinte rouge contrastant avec l'obscurité du fleuve, une brume mystérieuse enveloppait l'atmosphère festive et au loin la City brillait.

Big Ben sonna. L'assemblée s'époumona « Dix !, neuf !, huit !, sept !, six !, cinq !... »

« Tu connais la tradition ? demanda soudainement Rachel

-Quelle tradition ?

-Celle-ci »

Et Rachel l'embrassa. Et Quinn se sentit en osmose avec son environnement. Alors que dehors les feux éclataient, laissant s'échapper leurs couleurs vives et leurs sons assourdissants, à l'intérieur de Quinn d'autres entraient en résonnance. Partout en elle comme des bulles explosaient, des milliers de bulles. Elle agrippa la taille de Rachel alors que dans un même mouvement cette dernière saisissait son cou dans le but d'approfondir le baiser. C'était lent mais passionné. En manque d'air, elles se séparèrent. Front contre front.

« Bonne année Quinn

-Bonne année Rachel »


End file.
